


Late-Night Injuries

by bananasinthesunshine



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Injury, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasinthesunshine/pseuds/bananasinthesunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: one of them accidentally hurting themselves in the middle of the night and they have to yell for or text the other one for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late-Night Injuries

"Shit," Dan muttered, running into the glass door of his and Phil’s kitchen. Every time, Dan reminded himself that it was there, and every night he would run into it again. It had been nearly a year, you would think he would learn.   
Opening the door, Dan focused on the fridge, all ready for a midnight, well, 3 AM post-editing snack of kings when THUMP.   
“Owww…” Dan fell on his butt on the kitchen floor. For no good reason, the wood was slippery-er than usual, and Dan’s socks had sent his feet flying into the air.   
Carefully standing back up, Dan microwaved some left-over stir-fry from a few nights before, and made himself a cup of tea. He considered making one for Phil, as he was used to making tea and coffees in two, but decided that as it was after 3 AM, the older boy was probably asleep, like most sane people.   
Managing to not run into the door this time, Dan navigated down the hallway towards his room, plate of stir-fry in one hand and tea in the other.   
The dark hallway was crowded with Dan and Phil’s belongings all over the floor, and of course, Dan’s feet, having already slipped on the kitchen floor, decided to trip over something, Dan wasn’t sure what, and send him flailing down the stairs. The stir-fry flew over Dan’s head, spilling down the stairs and across his tangled and tea-burned body. Dan just lay at the foot of the stairs, stunned speechless from the burning of the tea and the growing bruises from the stairs and walls he had run into.  He just lay there for a minute, trying to work up the energy to deal with the mess surrounding him.   
 _'Okay Dan, you have to get up now. Okay? 3, 2, 1…'_  
Dan took a deep breath, and levered himself up with his arms.   
“Ouch, shit, nope.” He let himself fall back down, needles of pain shooting up Dan’s left arm. His wrist. The same needles of pain were also in his ankle. Oh no. Well, there goes any writing, or typing, or eating he wanted to do. Or walking. Now how was he going to get out of this literal mess he was sat in?  
With his right hand, Dan pulled his phone out of his pocket. There was no way he was going to get up with one hand. Dan was a little supprised that Phil hadn’t heard him falling down the stairs, but he flat-mate was a heavy sleeper.

_3:18AM  
R U awake?_

_3:19AM  
Phil are yu awake?_

_3:19AM  
Plz dont have your phone on silent_

_3:20AM  
THERE R FLESH ETING ZOMBIES ATTACKING PLZ SAVE ME_

_3:21AM  
Phil plz come save me_

_3:22AM  
i m going to start screaming if u dont answer ur damn phone_

_3:23AM  
Phil please_

**3:23AM  
Dannnnn I was asleep what is it?**

_3:24AM  
Just come out into the hallway plz_

**3:24AM  
Ok?**

Dan could hear Phil’s feet hit the floor as he got out of bed. Dan breathed a sigh of relief.   
“Dan? What’s going on?” Phil walked down the hallway looking for the younger boy.  
“Down here, Phil,” Dan called, trying not to sound like he may or may not be in a lot of pain. A sleepy, glasses-wearing Phil appeared at the top of the stairs. “Dan? What happened? Are you oaky? Why is there stir-fry everywhere? Oh god, is that tea all over?”  
“Um, I… I think I maybe sprained my ankle. And spilled tea on myself. And, um, maybe broke my wrist?”  
Phil hurried down the stairs, crouching by Dan. “Are those burns? Does it hurt? Do you need to go to A&E?”   
“Um, yeah, I kinda spilled tea all over myself? And I don’t wanna go to A&E, it didn’t go well last time, remember? Can you just help me up?”  
Phil moved behind Dan, and carefully, avoiding his wrist, helped him to his feet. Dan leaned on his friend, avoiding putting any weight on his ankle.   
“What is even on the walls?” Phil asked as he helped Dan hop up the stairs.  
“My dinner? Uh… Stir-fry and tea, and my dignity.” Phil stifled a laugh.  
“Dannnn…”   
“I’m not going to A&E, Phil. I just need to shower and sleep. And, um, not walk.”  
Phil shook his head. “Okay, fine, let’s get you cleaned up.”   
“Um, Phil?” Dan started as they got to the top of the stairs.  
“Yeah? What do you need?”   
“Um, just, thanks. For helping me and waking up and stuff.”   
“That’s why I keep you around. For 3 AM adventures and stir-fry stains in the stairwell.” 


End file.
